


左邻右舍（3）

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 如果说我有什么文风特点，那一定是在开头叨叨一堆废话 and 词汇贫乏了。检讨了一下文前废话是挺烦的，所以这次废话在文后。柱斑的程序员的苦逼日常 + 2句话斑带亲请向 不打tag
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 1





	左邻右舍（3）

\-----------------alert()------------------

啪啪啪，一支笔冷静的落在桌面上。笔尖敲出有节奏的敲击声。

些微的，不能忽略的声音，从无意中的微声入耳过度到昭显主人意志的压迫感。

啪、啪、啪。

“所以，你们究竟有没有认真核对过上线清单。或者根本就没有上线清单这个事？”

宇智波斑手中的笔扣在桌面上，清脆一响。

运维副组长，在千手组长被汇报会拖住的情况下，作为backup来到这里，

可怜得坐在斑的面前，在心里默念人生三问，我是谁，我要面对什么，我为什么在这里。

斑写笔记的节奏敲出来的声音，带起他背后肌肉绷紧。

斑停笔了，压迫感消失。

短暂的平静后，作为“曾经被宇智波斑吼的不知所措的只会不停做加急的”的副组长，感到对方手里还不如拿着那个笔。

好歹分分神。

而不是这样，流露出居高而望，抱臂冷笑的神态。

“老大，你还有多久。顶不住了。”副组长在内部通讯栏里发出求救。

以上一次求救信号发出的时间看，才过去了一分半。

好像一个世纪那么久。

久到副组长都准备伸手去兜里摸索前几天游玩时无意求来的护身符了。

面对这个U.M，宇智波斑的火力全开下，大约聊胜于无。

唯有心理安慰。

宇智波斑看见他没有回答，从座位上起身走到投影的屏幕前。

指向几个关键的错误信息。

“不是统一的运行库。”

“没有取得标签的代码，顶着一堆编译错强行推发布。

“为什么没有操作脚本，手工录入部署数据？！”

每说一句话，副组长就往下索瑟一点，连带的手就在兜里深入几分。

“你们的执行序列就是如此？全靠个人发挥。千手没有坐镇就全崩？”

副组长终于摸到护身符，勇敢的拿出来挡在身前，“我们一直以来都是这样操作的。流程没有问题。千手组长在从来没有出错，他知道所有的数据和配置。只要问他就行，最后都能解决的。”

哦？

斑的长凤眼眯了起来，连带着眼角和眼睛下漂亮的卧蚕一并飞扬向上。

格外的凌厉。

“所以你们的作用就是围绕着千手组长，看他在一线操作。然后端茶倒水喊加油？”

你不也一样。

你们组出了问题，到最后签入的人不都是U.M。无论几点找人都是你。

副组长刚猛的和宇智波斑对视了一眼，顽强的咽下了自己的反驳。

谁能想到部署失败的讨论会是这样进行的。以为和之前一样说说问题就完，找些commensense的问题道个歉，散会该干嘛干嘛。

竟然U.M这个修罗真人会出现，揪着5w1q没完没了。

“不，斑，我们是一个团队。大家聚在一起为了一个更好的产品努力。

每个人的努力不分大小，都是为了共同的目标。”

"斑，我知道你也是好意。但是现在的当务之急是……”

突然推门而入的柱间接了话茬。说话间扶着副组长的椅子，一只手在他的肩膀上支持性得轻轻一按。

副组长在斑的威压下停了很久的呼吸，这会儿借着自家组长带来的春风，悄悄的换了几口气。

副组长越发确信老大按在自己椅子上的手，是回春妙手的医疗圣手。

足以拯救整个团队，也能够挽回这个悲剧的讨论会。

“千手柱间。” 斑毫不犹豫的放弃了软弱的猎物，眼神火焰一样朝着柱间投去。

“我等你很久了。”

“等一下，斑。你指出的问题之后再说。目前，我们得先解决这个眼前的。”

柱间伸手一指。斑下意识的跟着他的手指方向一扫，是满满一屏的故障列表，旁边一个倒计时的电子钟。

只剩不到2小时。

“柱间。你又是这样。口上说着顾全大局。明明是其他人提无理要求，最后都是你出面揽事。

你的立场是什么！为什么接收这次仓促的上线要求？”

斑站在桌角毫不退让的盯着柱间。

“你明明知道这次业务质量不合理，质量评审没过关。为什么同意部署？”

柱间看了斑一眼，又看了看在身后一排低着头的组员。

他轻叹一口气，在副组长让出来的座位上坐下，打开随身的笔记本电脑。

看着屏幕上播放的开机动画，他双手交叠在身前，悄然开口。

用和斑两个人对话的低声，说的快而清晰，

“我们只有今天这个上线窗口。质量不是唯一的关键点。斑，有时候，我们得为外部做些妥协。”

”而且，今天，不是有你和我们一起么。你在的话，我从不担心搞不定。”

斑轻轻的冷哼一声，“所以我总说你没立场的软弱。”

话虽如此，他让开了大屏幕，找了个椅子，大马金刀的坐在会议室的一侧，看着柱间组织队伍。

一一核对信息，分组着手处理。

有的汇总在柱间那里，有些被提到斑的面前。

柱间本人主导着攻坚小组，还支持着另外3个小组同步前进。

柱间似乎有一个神奇的能力，总能够在恰到好处的需要他的时候，出现在那个小组的讨论里。

看着柱间运指如飞的四处调度，脸上眼上还是一样的平和冷静，

斑突然觉得，千手佛这个词形容他倒是真的不错。

终于，列表单上的问题一一消除掉。

斑回答问题的语气也连带着好了不少。

倒数的步骤了。导入基本配置就可以尝试着运行服务。

副组长输入最后一串命令行就差一个回车。

经过这一天的折腾，副组长突然决定需要一个有点仪式的动作来完成这个最后的步骤。

他微微抬起手腕，准备一个庄重的敲击启动脚本。

忽然，斜刺里伸出一只印着火焰的小团扇挡在他的键盘上，阻止了他按键。

斑漂亮的长眼角危险的扬起来。

他冷冽的视线倾泻在副组长全身。“导入脚本报错，不先处理一下就继续执行？”

又伸手一指，“delete all.” 斑冷冷一问，“你的处理条件写哪儿了？

“柱间，这就是你的人。删库跑路，还有没有其他的本事。”

柱间从一堆告警里拔出头绪，苦笑一下正要答话，一阵咚咚的脚步声由远及近，碰的一下撞在门板上。

会议室的门猛地一下被人从外边拉开。

一个黑短发的脑袋，在门口一闪。

“斑”，“你还在这里干什么。质量审计马上就开始。快走快走。在十楼第一个会议室。咱俩都得过去!"

年轻人一口气憋完了所有的话。这才腾出空上下打量了一下屋里的气氛，突然补上一句。

“这团扇不是我夏日祭买的纪念品，大冬天的你拿这个做什么。”

在团扇敲上额头前，带土一闪身，让开了门口，让屋门敞开着等斑一起行动。

得救了。

副组长呼出一口气。

这是宇智波带土。斑亲手带出来的本家后辈。

难得被称赞“有点不一般的才能”。也是最能集火斑的注意力的人选。

有带土在，斑一般不看别人，所有的爆发力都冲着他去。

果然，斑收住了蓄势待发的雷霆，扯过电脑指点不停的录入一串脚本代码，随即一推屏幕让副组长检查和执行。

“仔细检查你的代码。做好你的职责。不是每次都这么巧有人帮你收拾！”

柱间定定的看着宇智波斑专注的帮助他人改写脚本代码。

斑的眉眼天生艳丽。平时凛然无表情，看去只觉得威严不可亲。

倒是这样瞩目专注的时候，眼尾的影子衬起长长的眼角，看起来好像心里眼里好像只有这一件事，不达目的决不罢休的样子。

专注的斑真是美丽啊。

柱间不由得脸上绽开了微小的笑意。忽然自觉这思绪形容说一个同事略是孟浪了些，赶紧低下头掩了过去。

带土急急催了又催，终于拽着斑的袖子出门去了。

斑离开前，一眼捕捉了柱间的侧影。

“我有话找你，你忙完了这阵约我的时间。

我们需要面对面的谈谈。”

柱间沉浸在解决问题中，点了点头又挥了一下手表示知道。他没有回头，也没有看见关门时，掠过斑眼角的一道阴影，斑驳凌厉。

走廊里隐隐约约的几句对话，然后 扑通一响，哎呦一声。

带土，大约或者也许真的还是被斑打了。

\--------------------废话的分割线-----------------

自己开的题，挣着也要写完。

太喜欢“斑，等你好久了”“斑你等一下！”这一段。所以就加进来。

其实这是每天都会发生的日常争吵。

我本人没有爆发力，所以弄出来的场景也没有气势。sigh。

原来参考书籍《凤凰项目》，正经书，也算一个行业Bible。加分割是不希望读这个书的人，找到我这个小破文。这书卖了很多本，翻印不少次。之前觉得写的平实无趣，胜在真实自然而已。现在实操才发现，还是很好的，换我来写是卖不出的23333。

现在主线变暗，走到哪儿算哪儿。只是这样的小破事并不有趣，所以就当作场景、人物塑造的练习吧。

目前学习怎么用场景和情节来烘托出独特的人物以及突出矛盾冲突来推进情节。

后面想开一个柱斑的小长篇，名字是《两面人生》。这个就当是预热练习，所以一段就是一个主题练习吧。希望以后能写的好些。


End file.
